


Emperor/Empress

by amazonstorm



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Be gentle, F/M, I wrote this in like 2012, It's old, akihiro and mitsuru are an interesting pair aren't they, but this pairing needs a lot more love, i love them, yes I put lame cleopatra and cesar jokes in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she's his Empress, then he's her Emperor...and she's something too precious for him to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emperor/Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the October/November Full Moon events abound in this. Also, yes, the chain of events that lead to the evolution of Mitsuru's Persona is different. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this back when I first played Persona 3 in 2012. It was the very last fic I ever put on livejournal.

"Mitsuru…you don't have to be alone." 

 

The warmth of Akihiko's voice jolted Mitsuru out of her thoughts and she turned around towards the doorway of her bedroom. She wouldn't look directly at him. "Akihiko…"

 

"I know learning about the Chairman and your father has been hard, if not impossible." He continued, closing the door and locking it behind him. "I can't imagine the pain you've been dealing with…but…I want you to know… your'e not alone."

 

 

"You don't know what things have been like, Akihiko…"

 

"Mitsuru, how long have we been fighting together? How long have we been together? It doesn't take a genius to know that you're hurting. But for me…seeing you so adrift and lost hurts me." He sat down on the sofa beside her. 

 

 

"Things weren't supposed to turn out this way." She said, softly. "How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so stupid…I should have seen…"

 

 

"Mitsuru, that's enough!" He grasped her hands. "Look at me. None of us saw this coming, least of all you. Don't blame yourself."

 

 

"I'm sorry." The heiress to the Kirijo Group looked up at Akihiko and he could see the wetness in her eyes. "Because this was the work of my family… I feel the guilt the most. Some of the others…they won't even look at me."

 

 

"But I'm looking at you." He wiped a tear away from her eyes. "Don't slip away from me. I already lost Shinji. I can't lose my Empress, too."

 

 

She looked up at him. "…Empress…"

 

 

"Yes. You are my Empress. The Cleopatra to my Cesar." He brushed hair back from her eyes. "And let me add…I couldn't ask for a more beautiful, confident, powerful Empress in all of the world. The Kirijo Group should be thanking the Gods they have you as the new head."

 

 

"But the marriage…"

 

 

"You're the Head now. No one can make you do anything you don't want to do. Call it off."

 

 

"I'll still be expected to marry, Akihiko." Her mind was reeling from what he was saying. Did he even know what he was saying? What these words meant?

 

 

"Well, then marry who you want." 

 

 

"Even if it's you?"

 

 

Akihiko's silver eyes widened and his body tensed up and froze.

 

 

"Well, an Empress needs a capable Emperor." She reasoned. "And I can think of no one I'd rather have by my side than you."

 

 

There probably wasn't a word for the expression that crossed Akihiko's face. Mitsuru blushed and turned away. Her heart felt like it was caught in a typhoon. Her father's death, the truth behind the Chairman, all they'd been dealing with and forced to deal with and now, this. She wasn't sure what she should feel anymore, but despite the confusion, the comfort of Akihiko's presence and the strength of her affections gave her something resembling an anchor. If she could weather this storm with him by her side, she felt that she could take anything life threw at her. 

 

 

"You mean that?" He asked. "You're risking a lot."

 

 

"Akihiko, I…I feel like you're the only constant in my life…all I have left. If I lose you, I don't think my heart could take it." She paused and then said something in French, clutching his gloved hands in her own. 

 

 

"I'm not going anywhere, Mitsuru." He promised. "I won't leave you." Their eyes met and he finally said what had been in his heart from the moment he saw her. "Kirijo Mitsuru, my Empress, I love you."

 

 

Mitsuru thought her heart was going to stop. She blinked, unable to move or speak. He raised her fingers to his lips and kissed them. "You…"

 

 

"You being a Kirijo means nothing to me. All I desire is you, Mitsuru. I would move heaven and earth to be with you and make you happy. If I could, I'd bring your father back. I would undo all that's happen and bear your pain alone if that was your desire." He paused. "…I'm being too cliche, aren't I?"

 

 

His honesty floored her and finally she found the words. "I love you, too…Akihiko." The way she said his name made his heart start jackhammering in his chest.

The air hung thick between them for the longest of moments and when their eyes met, she finally was able to voice something else in her heart. "Kiss me."

 

 

"What took you so long?" He asked as their lips met. 

 

 

The first kiss sent sparks dancing up and down her spine. She laced their fingers together and pulled him closer. "I had to be sure…" She whispered against his lips. "…that giving my heart to you wouldn't hurt me. I've been hurt enough, Akihiko. Don't add to my pain."

 

 

"How could I?" He asked. "I promise you, Mitsuru. I will never hurt you." He pulled her tight against him as their kiss deepened. "You're more than just a conquest to me. You are my treasure." He murmured something in French. "And I'll cherish you forever. I am yours and yours alone."

 

 

Feeling secure and safe for the first time since her father's death, Mitsuru surrendered. She opened her defenses up and let Akihiko, her Emperor, in. 

 

 

She now knew what she would fight for. Not just for her father's legacy, not just to stop the Dark Hour and the Shadows. She would also fight to protect those she loved and Akihiko would be by her side. She could do this. She _would_ do this. 

 

 

_The resolution in Mitsuru's heart has awakened a new Persona! Penthesilea has given rise to Artemisia!_

 

 

"And in return, Akihiko…" She whispered, opening herself up. "…I am yours and yours alone."

 

 

He smiled and kissed her once again, leaning her back on the couch so she'd be more comfortable. "Just in case, Mitsuru…if at any point you change your mind…all you have to do is say so." He began to untie the bow around her neck. "I'm not about to ignore what you…"

 

 

A perfectly manicured nail pressed itself against his lips to silence him and their eyes met. Her eyes were full of love, desire and understanding. They shared another kiss and he had to lay down flat on her to adjust himself, which gave her time to slip off his black gloves and undo the black necktie-thingy he had around his neck. When he reared up a bit, she used the ties to pull him back down for another kiss. 

 

 

He was caught off guard and he wound up nearly yanking the bow off her uniform. This made her giggle until she felt his hand slip up under her black skirt. His hands were callused, but strong and his caress warm and firm. It was't what she was expecting, given that he was a boxer. But it was a good kind of surprise. 

 

 

Her breathing hitched as he continued to stroke her thigh, almost like he was exploring…testing to see how far she'd let him ago. Oh, if him touching just this little part of her got her going… 

 

 

She couldn't wait. She had to see what other delights awaited her. As he bent over for a kiss,he was surprised when she began to unbutton his red cardigan. He was even more surprised when she basically tore his white uniform shirt open.

 

 

Her response was to mutter about how he had too many damn buttons. 

 

 

This almost killed the mood and he began to laugh, withdrawing his hand. He sat up, shrugging out of his torn shirt and giving her a proper view of his upper body. Now she could see what the other girls at school were constantly fawning over. He was lean, fit, and slightly muscled, probably as a result of his boxing training. He wasn't nearly as ripped as she'd imagined, but she remembered that he had told her that he preferred a leaner look. It was still quite a sight and she had to touch. She couldn't help herself.

 

 

"You're looking at me like you want to devour me." He remarked.

 

 

"That's not the only thing I want to do to you right now." She said, coquettishly. "But that can wait. It's just…Oh, now I see what all the fuss is about. Let me touch…" Her hands came up to stroke and caress at his chest. "Now, I thought you'd be much more muscular….but this is even better than I dreamed."

 

 

"I'm stronger than I look." He assured her. "You should see me knock out an opponent."

 

 

Of this she had no doubt. She'd seen him fight. "Well, you're in a very different sort of ring now." There was a wink as she began to unbutton her blouse. 

 

 

His eyes widened. 

 

 

There was a seductive smile curving those alluring red lips. 

 

 

As the blouse opened, Akihiko noticed that she was wearing something lacy beneath it. A closer look revealed a lacy red bra that hid a rather….generous chest. He felt himself get harder and had to work hard not to drool. 

 

 

"So gorgeous…" He half-moaned.

 

 

"Are you staring?"

 

 

"How can I NOT?!" He wriggled backwards to allow her to sit up and drop her blouse on the floor. "There's a goddess sitting under me, tempting me with red lace and red lips. And she's wondering WHY I'm staring!?"

 

 

She laughed at this and brought him closer for another kiss, this one hungrier and more passionate than the ones before. His arms snaked around her body and pulled her against him, holding her tight. She was putty in his hands at this gesture and couldn't help the soft little moans that escaped her lips. 

 

 

He pressed tighter, allowing one hand to sneak around her back to the clasps that held her bra closed, only for her hands to bat his away. Without another word, she dislodged from him and rose from the sofa. He stared as she sauntered her way to her bedroom and slipped inside. 

 

 

Akihiko was about to gather his clothes up and leave when the door to her bedroom cracked open. "Ceasar…" Misturu purred. "It's time to invade Egypt. Your Empress is waiting."

 

 

He thought he was going to come on the spot just from the way she'd spoken. But not wanting to disappoint his Empress, he stood up on wobbly legs and made his way to the bedroom. He pushed the door wide open and allowed his eyes a second or two to adjust to the relative darkness. That's when she caught his attention.

 

 

Or, more specifically, her _bed_ caught his attention. Mitsuru's bed was just as opulent as the rest of her furniture, a high golden and white fourposter affair with a semi-sheer curtain surrounding it. He could just barely make out a shape lurking behind the curtain. Dropping his clothes to the floor, approached the bed, absently unbuckling his belt as he moved. 

 

 

Gingerly, he moved the curtain aside to get a good look. 

 

 

Mitsuru was waiting for him amongst the sheets, naked, but strategically covered up enough that it left Akihiko wanting to see more. Her gaze was hungry, dark and inviting and her body language was practically screaming at him to come get her. 

 

 

He could't move. He actually stood there for a good five minutes, trying to stop all the blood in his body from rushing straight below his waist. He actually felt lightheaded. Finally, he'd managed to regain his senses enough to take a tentative, shaky step towards the bed. 

 

 

She sat up.

 

 

He froze. His mouth wet dry.

 

 

She raised an eyebrow.

 

 

Finally, he spoke. "C'est magnifique!"

 

 

"Oui." She agreed, although she was talking more about the view she was seeing than herself. "Now why don't you come here and let me show you JUST how magnificent…"

 

 

He almost tripped over his own pants in his rush to get into the bed. He did in fact trip, and crash landed into bed beside her, causing her to giggle. 

 

 

"Is this a boxer's grace and skill?" She teased.

 

 

Most boxers weren't being lead by their manhood, a fact she found out about thirty seconds later when he pulled her down for a kiss that left her feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Said kiss pressed their bodies together and she was surprised (and delighted) to find out just what had made Akihiko stare. In fact, she couldn't resist and just HAD to touch.

 

 

Just the light brush of her hand against him was enough to nearly make him explode. He responded to this by trailing his fingers along her body, stroking her thighs and then, after a pause or two, stroking along the juncture between her thighs. She bit back a moan.

 

 

_Jackpot!_

 

This back and forth between them went on for a while before she finally pushed him back against the pillows and sat astride him. If they didn't get down to it soon, they were both going to explode and the the rest of SEES would be cleaning up body parts from Mitsuru's bedroom.

 

 

"I suppose it's time for the invasion, then." He quipped as he laced their hands together. "Are you sure?" He had to ask…just one more time.

 

 

Her gaze told him all he needed to know. 

 

 

 

"Yes…" Her voice was breathy. "…I'm ready."

 

 

He reared up for a kiss and shifted his hips a little. "Brace yourself. This might hurt."

 

 

It _did_ hurt, in more ways than one and she found herself clinging to him with all of her strength, her nails leaving marks in his back. He almost didn't move for a moment, letting them both adjust to this newness, this union, content to press kisses along her collarbone and chest. 

 

 

When her nails relented and her breathing evened out, she began to experiment a little, moving her hips around carefully, almost as though she was testing out a new maneuver. He moved in response to her movements, almost getting deeper inside her and causing her to gasp.

 

 

He laced their fingers together again and kissed her fingertips. She smiled and kissed the bandage he wore over one eyebrow in return.

 

 

"…I am thou…" She whispered.

 

 

"And thou art I…" He replied before he silenced her with a kiss. 

 

 

And from that moment on, they were never apart.


End file.
